lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Treekin
The Treekin are an energy based race that inhabit the very trees of the forests of the Earth taking on the role of defending the forests. The Tree Kin were created by the Titan Hircine who after becoming the God of the Trees he formed them in order to better help him create the forests of the world, as well as in the future defend them from any threat that might come against them. The Treekin were once all connected through the World Tree known as Ygdrassil which was located in what is now the current day Forest of Chalon, but following the Burning of Ygdrassil the smaller world trees lost connection to each other all but ending the Treekin as a global defense and leaving them isolated to their specific forests. The Treekin as an energy based race are able to take on physical form, and while they could technically take on any form they wished they have become religiously motivated to take on the form of a tree like creature. The transfer of energy to physical form is done through the transfer of the Treekin into a world tree and thus this transfer is heavily effected by the status of the world tree. The Treekin would expand to all the forests of the world while Hircine was the God of the Trees and during this time before the corruption of the Titans they would at the behest of Hircine found the World Trees centered around the first and most powerful tree known as Ygdrassil, and through these they were able to travel freely between all the forests leaving them as a dominant global faction. Despite remaining neutral due to the words of their King Hircine it was the Treekin that would be attacked during the Eternity War by the forces of Chaos who seeing the threat they posed would launch a massive assault on Ygdrassil leading to the Burning of Ygdrassil and the all but end of the global Treekin nation. Physiology The Treekin as an energy based race are able to take on physical form, and while they could technically take on any form they wished they have become religiously motivated to take on the form of a tree like creature. The transfer of energy to physical form is done through the transfer of the Treekin into a world tree and thus this transfer is heavily effected by the status of the world tree. Physical Transfer A Treekin energy spirit will enter a world tree and entering the world tree they are able to use the energy of the tree to form themselves into a form of which they can fashion, and as per their religious beliefs they will take on the form a tree, with the specific tree type being a personality choice by the individual Treekin. Corruption As the world tree is the vessel for this transfer the status of the world tree is paramount as a damaged world tree could corrupt the treekin creating a darker version of themselves. If a world tree is destroyed the Treekin will become stuck within the root network of the forest and while stuck in this state they will attempt to create a new world tree, and they will continue to attempt to do this attracting mortals to the forest in an attempt to form this. This attempt to recreate a world tree has increasingly become problamatic with the decline of the elves as the main force to anwser this call has become the Trolloc of whom will form Herdstones which once they become large enough will form a new world tree and thus the Treekin will use this new corrupted world tree and become corrupted versions of themselves. History Early History The Treekin would expand to all the forests of the world while Hircine was the God of the Trees and during this time before the corruption of the Titans they would at the behest of Hircine found the World Trees centered around the first and most powerful tree known as Ygdrassil, and through these they were able to travel freely between all the forests leaving them as a dominant global faction. Demographics Government